


My Destiny

by MadamMoon08



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMoon08/pseuds/MadamMoon08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is a genetically elite solider who possesses blood to heal herself is sent by Emma to spy on the only lead to find nano in toshima named Akira. But she must participate in Igura...But WAIT! As a male?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"She's showing improvements from last time, we must continue on!" Said one of the male researchers. 

I had this dream many times....

" Yes, our results are increasing more quickly then expected!"

But It still sends shiver down my back even though it's different. 

"Let's keep testing her out for more results." Said a female researchers

'Somebody help me' I chanted each time they stuck a new needle inside my small body

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this? She's only a child.." I heard one of scientists worried.  
"Don't worry this child has no home nor any parents when she was born. So are free to use this object as a tool for our research...." He smiled cruelly

'Then why was I born in the first place'  
"After all, this child was born as a monster"

 

Present time:

I woke up in cold sweat and tears streaming from my purple eyes.

The dream from my memories that always haunted me for years from my worst experience ever happened to me.

My name is Hinata, and I was born extremely abnormal from a normal person.  
I was genetically born with special blood that allowed me to cure myself of any type of wound or illness around my body.  
My body was trained to instinctively kill after I was adopted by my foster mother Emma. Even if I'm no longer there, my body still remembers it all, but that not all which frustrated me.  
"Tch! Why can't I remember.." I said rubbing through my dark hair.  
My memories were always altered, somehow all I knew is that I woke up in a cold white room, after countless test of my bodies physical capabilities. I was called to meet a women in a white coat named Emma who worked in the research facility. I even still can remember that day...

 

"My name is Emma..and you be staying with me as your guardian Hinata" she said one day coming into my cell room.  
"............go away..... ugly" I said while looking outside at the windowsill of the empty sky.  
I was suddenly grabbed by arm. I winced as her nails scratched my skin. "What are you-" *slap!* I was suddenly hit across my left cheek, I was so shocked that it was the first time somebody had ever hit me. "I know who you are Hinata." She continued on as I touched my stinging cheek. "You were born without any kind of love or affection. Your parents left you in the labs orphanage section. And you were transferred here because of your 'special' capabilities. You are the true example of a unwanted child." She started pointing each fact about me. Intill I hit my emotion standing point.  
"..........That's right! I hate everybody for that reason. I hate you! And everybody in here!

Even...*sniff* myself I hate..the most!!" I fell forward on my small knees as I spoke out from my sadness and loneliness that accumulated day after day being here.  
Then I was engulfed in a embrace from Emma. "Let it out.." she said softly. “*whimper* waaaaaaaaaahaha". While I was crying I felt was a hand rubbing my head the entire time and when I finished. Emma suggested a plan for me.  
"Serve your country and prove that you are not a unwanted child. Instead prove to me you are the strongest this country will ever have." A glimmering ray changed her icy gaze into a strong Ray of hope. "Your answer?" She said helping me up the floor. I clutched my hands tightly as I knew that if I go with this woman I can escape and make myself stronger "I'll do it! Emma!"


	2. Chapter 2: A forceful meeting

*KNOCK *KNOCK!  
"Hm?" I heard loud knocks in the front of my door. 'Its 3 in the morning, I wonder who can it be?' I got out of my bed as I headed toward the door. When I opened it I was greeted by nothing.

"It's must been a drunkard around here" I said coming out to inspect the surrounding area of the empty coumpound.

When all of sudden I was hit on my neck by a powerful force as I fell to the ground and restrained by cuffs. "Capture successful, now returning back Emma.." I heard multiple men said as they took me to a car hidden from view.  
'Damn it... you got me really good Emma'

In the a secret government's room.

*Stomach growling~  
“Where am I?!! I've been sitting here for 3 hours!" I snapped with hunger.

'Hah...this is a great way to start your morning. Getting kidnapped by strange men in the middle of the morning in your pajamas.

I bet it's mostly because I have been ignoring her calls since I retired from combat. '

'Anyway the rope bounding me is almost loose so all I just need a few moments to take them off....'

Suddenly I heard the door opening in front from where I entered, when I saw familiar faces walk in and sit the chair in front of me.  
"*Sigh*" I sighed depressingly as I recognize the familiar faces.

 

"You know...you could have just came to me before instead of kidnapping me.. Emma" I said very annoyed.

"Even if I tried, you would try run away from me Hinata" Emma said while sitting down.  
"So? I don't like being bothered by people, is that hard to understand?" I said while pouting my cheeks

"That is why we had to force you to come here Miss. Hinata, so you can listen to us". Emma's partner Gwen spoke right after me.

"Ughh, Fine! I'll listen, but order breakfast, I'm starving already!" I whined.

Emma then snapped her fingers at Gwen to leave and come back later with a tray that had a plate with omurice, slices of bread also a huge glass of orange juice and placed it front of me.   
"Let me cut your ropes" Gwen said while approaching me behind. 

"It's okay I got it" I said to stop him. I showed him the loose rope that was bound to my hands as I sweetly smiled at his astonishment.

"Now, what do you guys want?" I said while eating. Emma aquatic eyes stared at me now seriously.   
"Hinata go and participate in Igura" she said. 

I stopped my movements suddenly as I looked down while holding my chin on my fingers When light bulb lit up in my head.

I heard of Igura , it was supposedly a life or death fighting competition that was only meant for criminals  
It took stage in the deserted city of Toshima.   
The rest was irrelavant to me since I didn't take interest in that kind of stuff.  
I sighed again and I looked back at Emma to give her my response. 

"First, fill in the explanation for this request, depending on the response and situation, I might accept your demands." I said while munching on bread.

Emma kept on looking back at me as if she knew I would say this then she gave me a smirk.   
"Of course" she finally said.

"A couple of months ago project Nicole went on a rampage and escaped out of the lab that he was confined in."  
I frowned at the mention Nicole, then I interrupted her suddenly.

"You mean that project to create the perfect soldier?! He escaped?!"  
I was caught off guard when I realized I got too worked up and sat down to let Emma finish.

"Continue" I said.

"We thought that we would never recover him but then-" she stopped in mid sentence.   
"We were able to find his location which is in Toshima. He is the mass producer of line from his blood that is destroying that city right now" she said clenching her fist while looking down.

"And where do I come in the picture for this problem?" I said right after. 

Emma then signaled Gwen, handing me a file of a person.  
"Your mission is to use the man name Akira as bait to lure him, and recapture Nano." She said   
"it shouldn't be much considering you and Nano possessed the same physical strength Except your blood heals your body " Emma said .

"Like birds of the same feather, isn't that right zero" Gwen mumbled

I quickly threw the breakfast knife to glaze his cheek as I made a small cut that oozed out blood on his cheek.  
Which caught him off guard as he holds his cheek with angry looking face.

"That was unnecessary to mention " I glared at Gwen fiercely. 

I don't people calling me by my project name.   
The people who experimented on me called me that. That's why I hate it so much.  
"It's a lot of papers to read" I said scanning each piece of information.  
I'll look at my target information later. In the mean time I'll to agree this somewhat fun mission Emma purposes (forces) towards me.

"Alright, I got it I'll do your little mission but you guys have to stop bugging me to do your dirty work for you. Also keep me updated if you two can, now I'm am leaving" I stood up to leave but then I was stopped by Emma's voice. 

"Hinata.." she said.

"..What is it now?" I said while clicking my tongue.

“While you going to participate in a dangerous mission that will save us. In order to make sure your safe the entire time, You are going in as a male" She said.

It took a couple of seconds before I can translate her sentence in to my brain and made my really surprised face.  
"WHAT!!!" I let out suddenly.

 

A Tiny time skip~

 

In the late afternoon, I was transported by private helicopter. The sunset colored colored the bare lands yellowish-orange. But it's didn't still didn't cover up the huge craters and giants piles of debris from the destroyed buildings below us. 

"Hey! Are we there yet?" I asked 

"Just 15 more minutes" the pilot calmly said.

"Haa... I'm getting ready to sleep at this rate." I looked at the manila folder on my lap. That's when I thought.

'I might as well kill time by reading the information handed in from the information handed in by Gwen.'

"Lets see here" I started skimming the documents.  
"citizenship number: 11248 - TM - 3099, akira:  
has a adoptive father and mother but started living alone three years ago, due to abuse from his foster parents.."

The thought of parents abusing their children sickened me from the pit of stomach.   
'Even if they are just adoptive I still think it wrong.' For some reason I thought of Emma for second. I was taken in by here and after a year with her, she transferred me into a highly advanced military school. That's were I learned all my survival methods and well we're they harshly trained my body. For offering school education, I was one the best student to ever attend. 'Wait! I'm getting distracted'. I suddenly realized and then I keeped on reading the paper.

"Hmmm....Interesting, his also Rays districts Bl@ster champion LOST"  
I grabbed along the photo of Akira. He looked like he would be a little bit older then me but his still pretty young looking.  
I rested head when something didn't make sense.  
'Why would a person who has never committed a felony in his suddenly be pushed to Igura? From what he looked in this picture he looks like a expressionless puppy.'

He has messy grey hair also really pretty blue grey eyes...

When I really examine his face, He really is handsome.  
He must be really popular.

"............"

Suddenly I felt heat started generating on my cheeks for some reason. 

"Hinata-san are you feeling sick?  
Your face looks red" the pilot next to me said.  
"Shut up and mind your business not only that we're going into the wrong direction stupid!." I barked.  
"H-hai!" He said startled. I looked to the right window next to me  
Why do I feel shy all of a sudden?

 

When we finally arrived at Toshima, I was left off on the roof of a hotel in neutral zone. I waved back as the helicopter went away out of site.  
“Now let's see what I have here."  
I looked inside my bag and I had a 3 different flavoured solids, a a portable blanket and a radio for when Emma calls me via transmission." There's other stuff in this 2nd bag as well. A Katana?!" I said as unsheathed the small sword. "Emma is such worrywort she really has no confidence on me."   
With saying that I walked down the rusty stairs to spend the night inside the hotel.   
I laid near a quiet space under the stairs case.   
"I'll go tomorrow... to get my tags... in morning" the last thing I said, when my felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier.


	3. Chapter 3: Reflexes

The next morning I was woke up early as I set off towards the castle to get my tags to participate and look for Akira. While I walking over towards the palace. I remembered the warning from Emma about Arbitro finding out. 'Don't involve him, it will hinder our objective if he finds out who you really are' she tells me.

" What I'm really surprised about is the fact he's not in jail yet" I grumbled in disgust.  
I actually recalled just meeting him once when I was a kid,even right now as a adult, it thinking of him gives me unwanted chills down my back.

When I had finally arrived at the palace, I looked to realized up ahead, that Akira was in front of me! and some blond girl on the other side of the gate . 

"Perfect timing! I just have to now get over the other side." I thought to myself. I walked over towards the huge, metal gate and I was stopped by a man in a white mask.

“Who are you? This place is only open to people who are in Igura" said the man in a mask

“I'm here to sign up for that exact reason sir” I said with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry right now Arbitro-sama is having a meeting with another person right now. Please leave..." he says shooting me away 

“Look....I dont want trouble so that is why I just want to talk to him for a little bit. So open the gate already" I said 

“I said NO!" He yelled. "Go away you brat!"

'Did he just call me a....a BRAT!?'  
“Fine! if you wont open, I'll climb over ” I said already annoyed. 

“Wait I said-” the man in the mask was about to say but I easily climbed over the large gate and gracefully landed onto the floor

“I said wait you brat!!" Man grabbed arm and pulled it back. But I swiftly right kicked his side out of reflexes and while he was distracted, I used his body weight to throw him on his back as a finishing blow to his pride as I sticked my tongue at older man.

"Thats what you deserve! and by the way I'm already 19! not a Brat!" I said walking away. But then suddenly, I was stop by a force that hit me from behind.  
"Pop! Pop! Pop!"  
I felt several gun shots going enter my body before I reacted. I hit cold cement that smelled like iron, which was probably from my bleeding. I felt as if my conscience was starting to fade but I just plastered a wicked grin instead on my face.

 

Akira POV:  
While waiting for Keisuke outside with Rin. I heard distant yelling on the other side of the yard of the castle. 

“hm? I wonder why is getting so noisy over their?" As Rin looked behind me

“ doesn't matter, it doesn't involve us" I said disinterested. Then suddenly keisuke walked out looking disappointed.

“keisuke! How did it go? Huh? Where are your tags?". Rin said dropping his enthusiasm at the end.

“sorry.." Keisuke said signaling apologetic look.

I was relieved to know that he was not participating in Igura. I don't want  
him drag in this in the first place.  
" let's go-"  
suddenly heard gunshots being fired behind me.  
I immediately turn my attention behind me towards the direction where I saw the guard who was now standing near a young boy's body who was bleeding heavily with a hand gun in his hand. "What just... happened?" I said looking at the gruesome scene before me.  
“Ah poor guy..” Rin expressed sadly

“ Hey Rin! Is that even allowed?” Keisuke says while looking over as well  
"Yeah people who work here can all carry guns" Rin explained to keisuke

The sight of blood spilling made me waver internally. But I never knew that Igura was a dangerous game that even the people who were here are willing to shoot a person. I have to get away from this place one day.

"Lets go already" I said while heading out the gate  
"Ah! wait akira!" I heard keisuke jogging after me. At the same time Rin came by my right side.  
" That reminds me! there somebody  
I want you two to meet you, on the way back" Rin said while happily clinging  
on my arm.  
"AHHH! MONSTER!"  
Just then, I heard a scream from the white mask guard while he ran across on the right side from me while pointing the his gun with a horrified face.

"You have a lot of guts, you fatso" a low voice spoke out. We all looked at the on the left side and saw a the person who was shot was now standing up just fine. Except for his shirt was filled with holes and wet blood from earlier. 

"BUT HOW!? I shot you multiple times!" The guard retorted  
I looked at the young male to see his only his piercing purple eyes and short black hair as he continued glaring at the scared guard

"Who knows... maybe your losing your aim along with the rest of you hair on you head..But, did you know you actually tried to I'm for heart and liver, you can kill a person just by hitting those main organs"the young bloody male started to walk towards the frightened guard In till the guard fell  
on to the floor . 'What a fierce dominating aura, it's was incredibly the same like that man in the trench coat.' He soon grabbed from the guards collar.

"Tell that sick freak Arbitro-sama that he has a date with me tomorrow Or I'll come find you instead.  
The last sentence was a dark threat that made me shudder

"Y-y-yes, I understand" the man stuttered nervously. He let go of the white mask guard collar and then the guard suddenly dashed back into the castle.

"Haah.." We all looked at the young male expressed a tired sigh. He was looking at his black shirt that was now bloody and full of holes.

"Aww! Now I have change it, this day is sucks" the young male said. He looked towards us barely just noticing us.

Hinata's P.O.V  
I looked at the group in front of me and saw Akira being clinged onto by the girl and the other one looked like he was scared not to avoid my stare .  
Were they watching me the entire time?

"Ano.. are you okay?" I heard the man in the blue overalls politely called out to me.  
"..Yeah.. I'm fine" I said while dusting my huge black Jacket. should I just  
leave. It feels kinda awkward now.  
Well whatever...

"Ghg!" I groaned  
When I turned around to leave, a sharp pain in my right leg stop me at my tracks and made me collapse onto the floor.

"Hey you! Are you really okay?" The blond came over . I tried to get myself, but it was impossible for me to move. I thought probably a bullet hit me there as well . 

"Looks like there's no other way" Akira said.  
Then suddenly,  
I was lifted into the air and was put in Akira's arm's in bridal style.  
"Wh-wh-what are doing?! let go of me you pervert!" My face flared several different shades of red and I started to thrash around in his arms. 

"We're both guys so doesn't matter. Besides I'm just going to carry you In till we can treat your wounds." He said with a expressionless face.  
'Grr, When he puts it like that, I can't refuse.'  
"..... fine, continue carrying me" I huffed while crossing my arms.  
I might as well take advantage of his strange kindness

Akira then started to walk off with me onto the dusty road As well as the others.  
*************************

 

It remained quiet for a few minutes, but I decided to speak out to break the silence.  
"My name is Hinata" I said. Looking up towards Akira.  
"Akira" he said while still looking forward.  
'I know that' I said in my head.  
"My name is Rin! And by the a I'm guy"

Rin smiled as he walk next my face  
I looked at him really shocked at first also kinda envious at him for Rin to be mistaken at first glace as a girl. While sometimes I get mistaken as a male. With my short hair, flat chest boyish action' s, it always happens.

"My name is Keisuke, Akira's bestfriend."  
suddenly jumping in to the conversation.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you" I greeted Keisuke.  
For some reason, my eyes started hazy. I thought probably due to probably anemia. Once I think it, I didn't really eat this morning.

I shifted my head towards Akira's chest. 'Maybe I'll sleep it off' I thought. Then something caught my attention.  
'His shirt smells nice' I thought to myself  
Akira shirt smelled like cologne and clean soap . The scent was soothing as I relaxed in his thin yet strong arms.  
'why is this scent so familiar' I thought just before I went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill post the rest later! In the mean time thank you for reading this while Ill update this late during the day :)


	4. Chapter 4

In a dream, I saw myself in front of me. A child version of me crying all alone sitting behind a tall oak tree. The environment looked to be some sort of playground fenced with tall walls to keep anybody from leaving. I hear a voice behind my younger self.  
"Hey you" a boy with grey hair appears in front of the child me. I just to ignore him. "Hey! I'm talking to you ugly girl!" The boy appeared to be getting annoyed. 

"Leave me alone! I yelled at the other boy. "You just want to bully me for my weird eye color *hic* and call me names like the others!" The boy remain silent for awhile and walked away. 'I didn't wanted friends.'  
I hated everybody in this place.

The next day, I was bullied by the same group of boys.  
"Nobody likes her because of her weird eye color!" The boy holding me down on the floor said. "Yeah she's a eyesore that's why she was abandon!" another boy said while kicking dirt at me.  
"OWWWW! Stop it!!" I yelled in pain when the boy grabbed my long black hair at the time, in a tight fist while pulling it. While other kids decided to ignore the scene and continued on playing, I heard a different voice speak out to them.  
"Let her go already." I heard above me  
"Huuuh? Akira, you should mind your own business" the boy on top of me said. I tried to look up when I saw that Akira was the same boy from yesterday.

"It is my business. You guys are annoying me, now leave or else." He threaten them.  
"Dont underestimate me!" heard one moving in to punch but Akira blocked it with his arms and gave the boy a younger boy a knuckle sandwich to the face. The boy then started crying as he and his other friend ran off. 

I was laying on the ground when Akira offer to grabbed my hand and I hoisted myself onto my feet.  
"Are you okay? ugly girl?" He said.  
I looked straight at Akira's face with a teary scowl covered in dirt but because they pulled out some of my hair.

"My name is Hinata! Not "ugly girl" I protested. Akira continued remain expressionless but when quickly spoke again.

"By the way ugly girl, come with me". Akira grabbed my hand before I can retort. He brought me to the same tree as yesterday.

"Sit here and wait Intill I come back" Akira pointed towards the ground. I followed his orders precisely as I also lost the will to fight. He left and came back with a small towel.

"Clean your face off" Akira continued to give me orders as he sat next to me. I wiped off the dirt from my face and placed the soft yet moist piece of cotton on the my lap of my white one piece dress.

"You shouldn't just let them do as they please. They only like bullying weak people like you, ugly girl" akira told me. " I told you to stop... calling me that!" I said as soon as I tackled akira hard to the ground. He winced in pain, as I sat on his stomach.

"Get my name right! My name is Hinata!! Baka!"I yelled at Akira. Then all of a sudden he started to blush immensely red from his face as he tried to avoid my stare. Is he not use to girls?

"G-get off of me" he said nervously. A light bulb went off in my head and I smiled mischievously and started tickling his side's.  
"Wha-! Pft.. ha-haha! Stop it! Haha!" He tried his best to keep in his laughter but he continued to squirming underneath. "Haha! Thats payback!" I said. When I got off of him. He looked upset at first but then we both startled laugh afterwards.

After the next few weeks Akira and Me played together outside together, even during meals that they served. We got to know each other better. Akira was very mature in front of others. But he acted more of himself around me. I somehow got less and bullied.

Then one day.. I was given news that I would be live somewhere far far away from the orphanage tomorrow. I was completely shocked that later that night snucked out of my room that night and went to find Akira's room on the other side off the orphanage.  
I tip toed in his as I went to wake him up.  
"Akira!" I said in a hushed voice.  
"Hmmm? Hina?" Akira said heavy-eyed.  
"Sssh" I quickly silenced him and motioned him to come with me.

He got out of his bed and followed me to the playground at our usual hang out near the big oak tree. It was very quiet at night, the only thing we heard was the sound of the wind in the trees, and the faint sound of swing sets creaking.

"Akira..I'm leaving tomorrow morning" I said looking down. I looked up and saw Akira's face looked disappointed and yet unreadable. I felt my heart in pain when I saw it. I felt tears ready to come out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry... but the warden told me... right before I came tonight. Apparently... it for special kids so...so I have to...." For some reason, I couldn't look Akira in the eye anymore. I started crying while clutching on the hem of my dress. All I thought that 'It wasn't fair that I would have to leave my only friend.'

I felt a hand soon rubbing my hair. I look up to Akira smiling at me as he spoke.  
"Don't cry Hina or I'll call you ugly girl for crying" his comforting voice only made cry harder as I hugged him closely towards me.  
"I don't want to say goodbye!" I said in between sobs. Akira only held my body close while stroking my hair  
"Goodbyes are for people who will never see each see again. We'll see each again so don't worry, so in the mean time.."akira brought his pinky towards my face as I interlocked our pinkies together "I promise" he said.  
I looked up towards Akira with puffy wet eyes. I rubbed my tears away with my other free hand. And tried to smile at him  
"mm! It's a promise" I said.

At the heat of the moment, I moved up towards Akira's face and pecked him on the lips. He was very confused at first then when he realized what had just happened, he turn into a extreme shade of red. I only saw with the moonlight his face completely turn into a tomatoe. He looked very cute to me. Then I whispered something in his ear.

"Baka..." I got off and stuck my tongue at him. Akira made flustered expression yet angry expression. "Bye bye" I said while leaving him in the dust of night embarrassed.  
************************  
My world was back from my distant dream I was having from my missing past. I woke looking up towards a wooden ceiling. 'Where am I?'. My memories flooded back to when I was being carried by Akira. And my dream from when I was asleep. Something was very wrong with me now. I felt an odd sense of embarrassment.... but most of all, How could I fall asleep like that as if nothing happen?

I rose up to see myself covered in a white blanket and my long jacket was hunged right to me on the pole bed.

I suddenly heard a door open then I jumped up quickly to see a older man that looked to be older 30 years old. And wore a messy white shirt and brown overalls. 

"Oh it looks like your better now.." he said relieved tone. But it still didn't make relax. "Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Relax I'm a friend of Rin and those two others, oh I'm Motomi and I'm a information broker" he said while sitting on the bed I was in.  
I relaxed my body and slumped the near edge of the metal frame away just in case.

"What your name Miss" I said while taking out and lighting a cigarette into his mouth. "My name is Hinata...wait..... how did you-" I was cut off by Motomi.

"I took out 8 bullets around your chest and the one in your leg." he cut me off. I suddenly froze in place is disbelief.

" The most interesting part is that your wounds suddenly started closing when I took out the bullets" he said as he puffed smoke from his mouth.

And then he looked at me with cold eyes.

"What are you?" He said.

I looked to the side in frustration.  
'Should I kill him right here? But... I don't even have a weapon to use. Most of all he's very close to Rin I presume. '

Then for some reason, duiring in the tense atmosphere, Motomi started laughing heartily like if I did something funny.

 

"Hahahaha I'm sorry it's just that you look like child that got caught doing something bad! It kinda reminded me of my child when he got caught with pranks of his own" He said.

I looked straight at him disbelieved. 

"Don't make a fool out of me! I'm a full grown adult, I'm just a bit short for my height you dirty old man!" Nearly yelled. (A/n: she technically 5:2 lol!)

"Haha I'm sorry.. it's just that you were being so defensive earlier I could help it but to break the ice" he grinned. 

"Huh?" Now that I think of it, I do feel a bit relaxed.  
The silence took over for a bit when he finally put out cigarette.

"Don't I won't tell anybody" he said. I looked at him in surprise of his promise. 

"Being in a place run by men, it will be kinda scary for you to be the only woman here. I'll also keep this from Akira and the others"  
Motomi said. I was able to smiled a bit at him

"Thank you...very much" I said.

I'm glad I have ally to relay on for now.

"Oh motomi where are we? Is Akira here?" I asked. 

"We're at a old church, this place is just the back room but it's relatively safe here. As Akira..." he trailed off then side glanced at me.

"What?... You have a problem with me?" I growled. 

"Nah, it nothing...it's just that you kept calling out "Akira" in your sleep" he said with a smirk.  
"Wha-?! Your!...your lying!" I tried to deny it harshly but I felt my face heat up against my pale skin  
"Ahh young kids in love really make me young again~" he started reminiscing from the past.  
"Oi!! Don't ignore me! I'll kill you right here old man!"  
Motomi started laughing again at my embarrassed expressions.


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you... STOP smoking! God it reeks! Most of all your just going to ship yourself into a early grave from lung cancer". I growled. But all I heard was short laugh intill he dropped his 6th one On the floor. "You told me you were going take me to the castle to visit that weirdo Arbitro, instead you dragged me early in the morning saying 'lets go were leaving".I keep blabbering on. I breathed on my hands to warm my hands up.  
"haaa...your really whiny early in the morning, your like a nagging wife "  
"Shut up! Anyway who are waiting for?" I asked.  
Motomi smiled as soon as he heard footsteps coming. "Their finally here" he said.  
"Hn?..Akira, Keisuke?" I said looking as the came by.  
"Hinata! Motomi-San" Keisuke said surprised.  
"What are you two doing together?" Akira asked. Akira looked and Motomi and then towards me, but I turn my head away to avoid his piercing gaze. For some reason, I can't look at his properly after having that dream.

"We're just passing by and ran into each other" he said nonchalantly. 'Liar, you dragged me I bet just for this reason in case to make yourself less suspicious.' 

Then Akira noticed the obvious piles a cigarettes. "Your really a heavysmoker aren't you" Akira says.  
"haha I guess so" Motomi tries to brush of the the pile away. 'Idiot of course he would notice'

I then turn around as I started walking the other direction.  
"let's go!" I said as turn towards the direct of the broken road.  
" where exactly Hinata?" Keisuke asked.  
"Where else? the castle, you and I need to get our tags...I don't want to waste anymore my time" I answered coldly to him.  
Yes that's it, I'm not supposed to get along with anybody. They are only assets to helping me find 'that person'.  
"Hina' s right, we should get going, come on you two" Motomi said as he started walked along me. "That's right!" Keisuke said. For some reason from I could tell on Akira' s face looked very sullen as he heard that, as we walk towards our destination. 'Was it my imagination'  
*********************

"Oh Lord, this worst then I imagined" I said looking in all 360° degrees around. 'I can't believe he was a scientist with bad taste'.

As we were waiting inside the large hall, a larger man with a white mask came up to us with masks in a tray.

"Thank you for waiting..here please wear this." He said showing two were plain mask. Keisuke nervously fumbled as he put on quickly his mask while I was offered the other one.

"Nope I'm good, I'll just use my hood to cover my face.." I said pushing away the tray. The cleared his throat as the started leading into a larger hallway.

"Please enter.." he said opening a pair of two seats in a room that looked like a interview room. We walked as the larger male closed the door leaving only Me and Keisuke alone.  
**************************  
"*tick tock tick tock tick tock" .We waited as well heard the large grandfather clock ticking at my patience.  
'This silience is killing me'

"Haa, hey you..." I signaled at Keisuke.

"Huh?! Yes?" He said startled.  
"Don't be a chicken, I'm not going eat you, I just wanted to ask you a question well, two as a matter of fact." I said turning towards him.

"Yeah..that is it?" Keisuke answered. 

"When did you Akira meet?" I asked.

Keisuke answered that during the war,they were both living in the same orphanage. But they didn't speak to each other at that time. It was only when Keisuke was bullied that Akira punch the living daylights out of the kid. 

"Pft...hehe" I tried to hold in my laughs as I was finish listening to him. 'He really hasn't changed a bit..' I said in my head. 

"Ano..Hina?" Keisuke asking if I was alright.

"Hehe, sorry I thought it was kinda like a princess getting saved by a knight in shining armor for a bit. I said smiling brightly.  
"!...yeah, well I guess that looks similar.." Keisuke turned away with a flushed face. He looks more nervous then usual, I wonder why? 'Ah whatever'

"I'll ask the second one later considering he's coming already.." I said fixing myself in my chair going back to my usual expressionless face.  
"Huh who is?" Keisuke wondered.

Like as if was staged, the door suddenly opened up and heard a familiar annoying yet posh voice come inside.  
"Ah! I'm so sorry I was late.." my body for a moment froze as I saw the transformation of the 'new' Arbitro as he walked in and sat in the desk with a sly grin. 'What is he..wearing? A fashion disaster brand clothing for the rich probably ..'  
"Now let me explain the rules now of Igura first"

(Boring Arbitro Explaining basicaly all the rules XD)  
"So that is basically it..any questions young men" he said directing his vision at me the most. "Nope not really.." Keisuke said putting on his tag as I did the same. I just shook my head and ignored him. I soon heard multiple yelling outside as the door busted open from a died body was thrown in.

"We're back home Papa!" Said a loud voice. 

I indifferenly looked at the battered body but it absolutely scared Keisuke. A pair of two giant men with a red hoodie and claws with blond hair as well as another carrying a large pipe and a large scar over his face.  
"Gunji! Kiriwar! get that garbage out of here this instance!" Arbitro said as her stood from his chair. "What a pain..." I heard the blond Gunji said. "Looks like we have fresh meat.." said Kiriwar said. Next to me, I saw that He was looking at Keisuke petrified not even able to look them in the eye. ' Poor guy is even shaking'  
"Who the hell are you!?" The blond haired man came up and ripped down my hood.

I was lifted into the air as I came face to face with Gunji "hey blondie..let me down" I said as soon as he grabbed me up by my collar. "Huhhhh? I'M NOT going to take orders from you!" Suddenly looked deep into my face as if he barely noticed something.  
"....but once I think off it,YouR a bit pretty, chibi. Hey Jiji! come look at him" Gunji said.

"HAH?! ah.... your right he looks pretty good to rip apart for a dog hahaha" Kiriwar fiendishly laugh as While Gunji laughs along like a idiot while I just stood hanging not even wincing at their malicious aura.

" *Sigh*...Arbitro do the rules of Igura effect me now?" I said turning my head.

"No they do not, as soon as you leave here, your completely on your own. Also don't make a mess in here, that is all." He said while fixing his red boa.

"Well then...that all I need then..*CLICK" I pulled out to hand guns from my pocket as I aim them precisely in front of Gunji and Kiriwar 's heads in point black range.

They both stop laughing as their face still astonished from the cold metal. "H-hinata what are doing?" Keisuke said now as finally regain some confidence back. 

"Now that you both stopped laughing, let go of me... before the only laugh you'll hear is the part were I blow both your rotten brains out. Got it?" I asked with a cutesy smile that share the same amount of bloodlust I had in for these two. I was roughly thrown back towards Keisuke as he caught me. "Well then we're leaving come on Keisuke" I said grabbing his hand as I put the guns away in my back in my large pockets. "Uh sure.." For the last look around the room I saw both the wild dogs livid as they keep quiet. And Arbitro chuckled as he waved goodbye. ' heh.. Stupid dogs'

After we left, Keisuke and I left to meet outside Akira and Motomi outside.

"What was all that noise about?"Akira asked as I put on my tags in my coat.

"Nothing really...I was just talking that's all" I winked at Keisuke as he shook his agreeing.

"Well now that you kids have your tags..I have work to do. Hina I have something i need to to you in private." Motomi gestured ad I looked at him funny.

"What is now?" I complained.

"It's about what we talked about before" he said with a smile while putting his hands in his pockets. 'Oh.  
"-!.. Fine..let's go" I said while following Motomi.

"I'm catch up with you guys in a bit, it won't take long." I said turning back to them.

"Yeah.."Keisuke let's ahead" Akira said as he went down the road with Keisuke.

 

It was me and Motomi alone now as I leaned on the castles white wall.

"What do you what old man?" I said as I saw Motomi scratch his chin.

"I have some information about the person your looking for.." he said. I was in full attention when he continued.

"Apparently some people have seen a man with light brown hair and purple eyes, some people say he might be a ghost that's distributing Line." He said he lite a cigarette and blew it out.

"Heh? You don't say..well, at least I know what he looks like now, thanks for the info Motomi san" I said getting towards the main road.

"Be careful Hina! I know it's sounds Wierd coming from a lonely old man like me, but I consider you and the others as my family."

He said as he looked a bit sad. I laughed a bit as turned towards him.

"Don't worry! I'm not going to die like a dog out here! Thanks and see you later!" Motomi waved off as he headed towards the direction.

As I ran down the main road I kept thinking to myself.  
'Why is he distributing Line here specifically?'.  
**********************  
I was running in a faster pace as I tried to find Akira and Keisuke somewhere around here.

"Where are those guys?" I said as I suddenly hear there voices on the corner.

"Oh there!..they...Are." I look to realized that Keisuke was being held hostage by blue haired man pointing a long knife at him. And he was holding out all of his tags out in the open. I slapped myself on my forehead in disappointment.

"I'm guessing he didn't hid them quickly before he left" I said as observe the situation. Akira pulled out knife as he was calling out Keisuke's name. 'It can't be help..I might as well save his ass this once.' I jumped out of the corner as I climbed on the fence as I ran on the steady railing.

"Keisuke! Duck!" All of them turned towards me as Keisuke managed step on his foot to escape.

"You little-!" I jumped into the air as I landed my boots on his face to knock him down with a drop kick him.

I used my momentum to flip myself from his face to safely land above as he fell on the ground while crying in pain.

I turn around with irritated look on my face. I glared at Keisuke as I pulled him closer by his collar

"I swear! As soon as left you guys you almost got robbed! Next time, hid your tags to avoid it!"I threw him back as he looked at me frighten. "Im- ...sorry! " Keisuke says.  
"Haaa, I can't believe this-" I was cut off when I was suddenly held by Akira.

"Hinata! Look out" Akira grabbed me closely to him as he blocked off the attack from the blue haired man who's nose was bleeding now probably from a broken nose.

The sound of metal clashed inside my ears as both men where struggling with strength.

When they stared intensely at each other as Akira won by slashing sometime shiny from his chest.

"Tch!" The blue haired man ran away into the darkness. 'Wow Akira is pretty cool-'

"*Sigh* watch where you stand if I hadnt blocked him on time you would have gotten killed!" Akira scowled in annoyance as he raised his voice a bit. I returned the look as I scoffed at his lecture with a irked expression.

"So what..I never ask you to protect me..like I care weather I get killed or not."

"What did you say?" Akira gave me a angry look as he also grabbed my coat to look at him in the eye.

" I don't want your help...you don't know me and I don't know you! Don't just rank me as a friend especially when you don't even remember me!" I kicked him on the side as he let me go while clutching his side.

"Akira!" Keisuke came by his side as he was trying to figure out what to do."*cough,*cough! Wha-what are you talking about?" He said as was on his knees.  
"Try and figure it out you jerk!" I said as I ran away from the scene.   
***********************  
Third point of view:  
Hinata ran as far away as she could through the alleys. 'Why! Why did I lash out on him? I really I'm horrible for kicking him'. Hinata stop as she was breathing in and out heavily as she felt like her lunges were going to explode.

As she leaned on the wall she hid her face as she felt her tears were coming out now.

"I really...hate myself! I feel like idiot now, acting all tough to protect my pride" Hinata wasn't used to people looking out for her all she knew she was a independent fighter that never relied on other people.

'I want to apologize but still! It's his fault for now remembering me' She said while wiping her tears off when suddenly..  
she felt a vibration in one of her coat pockets.

It was the handy communication radios given by Emma. "I really don't want talk to her now." Hinata groaned as she answered it anyway.

"What do you want Emma.." Hinata answered bitterly as she heard a feminine chuckle at the end. "What's wrong Hinata? Are you in a bad mood already?" She said in a amused voice. "It's nothing now speak already." Hinata dismiss her question as she heard a sigh.

"Fine then..Your next mission is to find a briefcase in a construction zone in safety area in Toshima. Inside awaits your next objective. Call me when you find it..Emma out"  
she hanged up the call as Hinata sighed again heavily.

"Man..She's like a slave driver" Hinata got up as she started walking towards the construction zone.  
'How much longer intill I can find him.. I wonder?'  
*****************  
"You got into a fight with Hinata?!" Rin as he was eating his meat flavored solid.

After the confrontation with Hinata. Akira and Keisuke met up with Rin at there hidout. But they found huge elite fighters that are scattered and beaten by Rin apparently.

Rin told them that their hideout let's other people see them coming in And out of the shop. To much of their comfort, Rin invited everybody, after Akira was kidnapped by the blue haired man name Takeru. After that they meet up in the hotel in the safey zone. And had a small gathering party.

"Yeah, he just suddenly got mad when I saved him from a guy named Takeru." Akira said as he continued to eat his omurice flavored solid.

"Yeah it was really Wierd.. but Akira, I never heard you yell at somebody before" Keisuke acquired as he ate his green curry flavored solid.

"What is his problem? Most people would have been glad not to be kill. I don't get him." Akira ate grumpily. It was Wierd in fact Akira. Why was he provoked easily when Hina told him those words back then.

 

Flashback:  
" I don't want your help...you don't know me and I don't know you! Don't just rank me as a friend especially when you don't even remember me!" 

 

Present time:  
The air around Akira was thick with irritation increase with that thought.  
'Remember him? It's my first time meeting him technically'.

Then suddenly Motomi decided to speak out next.

"That boy..has a special condition so he didn't mean to lash out on purpose. He probably was irritated the fact you were willing to hurt yourself as for his sake."

"What kind of condition?" Akira grew interested as he looked at Motomi calm composer.

"I can't tell you Akira..you have to ask him yourself" He says while getting up and leaving. "I have some urgent business to attend see you guys later and thanks for the meal!" Motomi left as Akira was left thing that answer.  
'Is something wrong with his body?' He asked himself leaving him with murky thoughts in his head.  
********************  
Hinata POV:  
As the sun was coming down soon my shadow, the skies looked as they dyed in a orange-red crimson as I searched the abondon construction zone, I found out that a black case was on a beam above me.

"Tch..how was I suppose know that they put it way up there." I walked on top of the giant piles of sand bags as I hoisted myself into the construction beams and walked carefully as I balanced myself.  
When I sat on the beam, I entered my ID number: 4066.  
"*clicks open*"  
When it open I found papers that I quickly memorize. Intill I made sense on what I need to do.

"Are you kidding me..." I ruffled my hair as read the main objective and I didn't like one bit, more then usual.

"Make contact with the II're: Shiki at least once to observe movement"


	6. Chapter 6

I can remember meeting him like as if was yesterday. It was something that regret to this day I met him. When I was 15 at the time fresh out of the academy and received a special position to lead a group of soldiers.

"I would like to introduce you to special class squad leader Hinata san, Hinata this is Corporal squad leader Shiki. You will be seeing each other on missions alot." 

When I was introduced by the colonal at that time I was introduced to Shiki as a rookie squad leader of my own group. My expressionless face looked around as I was being called back.

"Hajimemashite, I'm newly elected squad leader Hinata." I said as I took out my hand. Shiki scoffed as he looked at the colonal as he rudely ignored me.  
"Colonal, take this child out of here or I'll use force to end this bad joke of yours." He looked down upon me with razor sharp red eye as if they were scrutinizing my very existence.

"Now, Now Shiki-kun.. believe it or not this person is the top student of the academy we operate." He put a hand on my shoulder as I smirked to the compliment. "She is in fact the youngest to ever be promoted at such a young age of 15"

...I won't accept such a thing that this girl could possibly be ranked as the same as me" Shiki said huffed in annoyance.

"If I may interrupt Major squad leader shiki, if you don't believe it we can have a little spar match if you like." My temper was inflating more as I stood to watch Shiki and I glaring at each other, I won the match as he smirked. "Hmp..fine then, I'll accept your challenge." He said.  
************************  
We held our match in one of the special training rooms uused by lower rank soldiers.   
"The first one to subdue the person wins." I said taking tying up my long hair at the time.

"It won't matter, I won't let live to see the day." He unshethed his katana from his side. "Fine by me! I'll just use my hands as a handicap!.." I said as stretched out my arms as I prepared myself for the match.

"What was that?" Shiki now was angered by my comment. "Ready?...you go first!" I said.  
Shiki ran towards me at lighting pace as he aimed for my chest near my heart.

I sighed as I kept moving away from the slashes. When I was at a certain distanced, I dashed myself from the side hoping to tackle him but I maneuvered myself as he suddenly swinged it at my head.

'This guy is really trying to kill me!' I said while taking out a smoke bomb out of my pants as it surrounded the area in a dense fog. 'At least this way he won't see me.'  
'Tch..you coward!.." he said coughing  
I walked slowly he was trying to find in the smoke. When his back was turned from me I ran up to him as I landed on his head with he was trying pry me off.

I was trying to cut off his circulation but it failed in evailed when he caught me as he finally threw on the ground.  
"Gah!" As the smoke dispersed, I made a sound when I tried on the ground. He swunged his sword above me as my reflexes flipped my body back when he missed.

I felt suddenly that my head was very light when I felt my black hair was cut on front of me in a pile. 'My hair!?'  
"I missed.." He grabbed his Katana as he continued to ran towards. He kept trying hit me as as 2 minutes passed.

"I'm ending this right now" I ran doubling my speed to catch him off guard as I kneed him in his gut in the air. All the air was knocked out of stomach when he was laying on the ground.

When Shiki dropped his sword as I kicked it far away as possible. I placed on his chest as I was holding him in a trianglar arm lock intill he passes out. After a few moments of struggling he manages to stop moving little by little.

I counted intill 10 when he is full knocked out. '10 , 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1'

 

I let go of him as I made sure he was finally out cold.

 

"Amazing Hinata! You singely defeated one our best soldiers!" A massive crowd of people congratulate me as I rubbed my messy short locks shyly.

While in the mist of the cheering, I saw Shiki getting up slowly as everybody else coward in fear but me. "Fight me again.." He said. "Huh?" I said when I heard wrong.   
"I said Fight me again!!" He angrily shouted as the room got quite.  
"No way, Baldy. Come back then you actually plan on beating me" I said as I left without say another word to him as I heard a massive group of snickering behind me.

When I declined his offer after that, I was asked everyday after that for a rematch. Not because I was afraid but because I wasn't interested in the 'rivals' competition at the time.

 

Shiki and I would always break into arguing even close to fighting, when I was suddenly transferred to another facility during the war. I haven't seen him since then.

 

***************************  
Present time:

 

"*Sigh*...I really do hate you Emma" It was the first thing I said when I started noticing the sky was already night.

"Ahh! This is annoying! Why is that he the II re?!" I was surprised that person of his status was a drug Lord, who represents true strength in a crime infested area. Shiki saw me as main rival. He got really annoying when he would starting fights with me in the place we stayed.

Thinking about those memories gave me bad experiences that I developed a sense of discomfort to him. "I still have to do it sadly, I just have to get this over with." I said as I stood up from the metal beam when suddenly-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I jumped at a scream that cut through the cold night. I turned towards the direction where it was. I waited carefully as precaution when I used the steel beams as my road to check above the site.  
"...What was that?.."

I ran across the beams as I saw a group of males surrounding as man in black and a long Katana.   
'...Katana?' I sat on the edge were I saw the bloody battle as I observed the right from the shadows of the night.

The man defended and killed 7 people. I couldn't see his face since it was dark where I saw it from. His fluid movements cut cleanly as he cornered a buff looking man.  
"Your not coming at me?" He said. It was also a voice I was incredibly familiar with that carried a sense of arrogance and pride.

This voice....its Shiki's! 

The other man looked beyond freighten as he was face with death. I saw the other buff male take out something that gleamed like glass with some type of liquid. "What is that..?" I squinted my eyes as I got even closer where I can finally hear better.

When he drank the yellow liquid. He started yelling painfully as he bumped.into construction poles while clutching his head. '...What's happening to him?' When I saw that the buff man stoped he started laughing hysterical as he grabbed a pile of poles in one hand.

Shiki readied himself as he was going to strike. Then, I saw the buff man throw the poles at him as Shiki was able to maneuver them as he slash across the chest the buff man that was charging towards him.

Blood splurted out as the man fell down dead. 'He gotten faster, I notice that he doesn't wast time on his victims' When suddenly-

"Come out here! you hiding in the shadows!" He said pointing his bloody sword at me.

'Aw crap, I got busted...'  
I swung my feet as I made flip down and landed on the soles of my feat while covering my eyes with my wavy dark hair.

"I can't believe you found me that quickly, you haven't lost your touch" I raised my face as he scrunched his face in annoyance. "Hinata..." Shiki pointed his sword at me.  
"It's been awhile.. Shiki Senpai~ ". I said while laughing at his poor attempt to make me feel scared. Shiki wiped his katana clean from the blood

"What are you here in Toshima?" He said.

"That's none of your concern. I am hired by the government not to tell you by any means" I coldly rejected him as we had one of our intense glare offs.

As he smirked to laugh at me. He pulled pulled out his weapon in front of me as he laughed mockingly.  
"Then lets see if I can force it out of you, you might have information about a certain person I'm looking for." He said dangerously.

When I was going to retort him I suddenly I hear somebody and taking off in fear from the bloody scene screaming  
"Shiki' s here!" Like bloody murder, like I wouldn't blame him since this place was a bloody murder.

"Heh..you must be talking in your sleep you baldy, I'll just choke you out like last time maybe your actually worth the fight I've been craving" I took my twin miniature swords as I readied myself as well.  
"Well see about that" he said darkly

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

As we stood in the dead of night. the sky itself was dyed in crimson. The moon reflected across our blades as we stared across each seeing who would move first. "heh.. Haha! I swear... you get way to serious when it come to fighting, while I'm here enjoying myself" I smiled as Shiki grunted in disapproval. 'Not only that I didn't choose wisely a place like this to fight' I said as I scanned the area around.  
It was too cramped here to fight, the best way to fight to my freedom is to have as much space to beat him.  
'How can we relocate?'  
I look right next to me as I grinned when saw a small bag of sand next me.  
"Here catch!" I kicked bag towards Shiki. But he sliced in half when the large amounts of sand made him close his eyes to avoid sand in his eyes. While he was preoccupied with that I ran towards him to make my temporary escape for a better location.

"Come back here and fight me Hinata!!" Shiki called out as I hear him chasing after me as well. I ran quickly as I can when I was able to trick him into going the other way when I hid behind a dumpster. his heavy boots disappeared as I heard them getting farther and father away. 

"hmp..Stupid baldy" I stood back up as I went back straight to main road. As I was close to the passage exit. 

I felt a killing intention behind me. I pulled my blades when I came clashing with a long Japanese sword. The metals came clashing as I saw sparks fly when we hit against the swords. His blood colored eyes stared me down as I returned his intense power.

"Did you really think you can fool me with your foolish tricks like last time?" He pushed me onto the main road as we both struggled in our fight. I was winning surprisingly by a little bit in terms of strength as Shiki was struggling to match my greater strength, while he looked me with a dissatisfied expression.  
"I always expect a dog like you to learn a few more tricks" Shiki sneering with amusement in his voice.  
"Hinata!" I turned to look at Akira as he was trying to take out his blade.

"Gah!" While I was distracted my sword retracted when Shiki kicked me straight into my stomach that had hit against the concert broken wall. I coughed out blood from my mouth when my insides were burning from pain from his powerful kick. Akira swung his knife at Shiki, but with no effort in fighting. "Your that trash from before.." He said as Akira glared at Shiki.

While the two were fighting I was trying get my myself up while using the wall as support. When suddenly I saw Shiki round house kick Akira, when he taunted him sending him straight into a store window. Shiki laughed underneath his breath as he turned his attention towards me.  
He grabbed both of my hands as slammed me against the wall. he suddenly dug one of my sword inside my as my right side was burning with pain now

"AHHHH! Nhg! You bastard!.." I scorned as I was struggling to release myself from his iron grip. "Answer my question first..do you know a man with light brown hair and purple eyes?" He asked as he tighten his grip on my wrist as if he can break them. "do you think Ill just give you that answer?" I pushed my feet up as I was able to kick him away from.

Shiki grunted as I landed on the ground while holding my side with my spare blade ready as he gave me a arrogant scoff . He picked up he blade as he put the long sword back to his side. "The next time I catch you, I'll end your life that I swear"  
"Keep dreaming you stupid Baldy" we glared ferociously as if time stopped, we looked at each other as he turns away vanishing into the darkness of the alley.  
"i really hate that guy, the only guy i never want chasing me" i said leaning against the wall as I pushed up my dark bang to see my surroundings better of the still night of Toshima , when suddenly I remembered something important.   
"Akira!" i rushed inside the store where Akira was clutching his stomach in pain. 

I held him off the ground as he sat while leaning against the concrete wall. "Before I ask you for condition, why are roaming around this part of the city Akira.." I wanted to make sure that nobody would interfere with my work even if it was him.  
"I heard a man named Shiki was here, after that..Rin suddenly dashed around this area. Hinata, was that person you were fighting Shiki?"  
".......Yeah it was, you must be a complete idiot facing him by yourself. That guy is special when it comes to fighting"

"Then why were you able to fight him with ease?" Akira made puzzled expression as I avoided his gaze at me when i stood up from my spot

"That's none of your concern nor is it any of your business but i will tell you that I fought with him numerous times " I told him bluntly as stretched out my hand towards him as he grabbed it pulling himself up as he grimaced in pain a bit.   
"I can lend you my shoulder if you want" I offered as he continued to walk up ahead bearing the pain.

As we walked in silence I checked my wound as it felt like the hole from the stab was getting smaller.

When I saw Akira suddenly stopped.  
"whats wro-"  
"somebody is following us" Akira whispered as he grabbed my bloody hand pacing at a faster pace. My hand was ignited by small sparks inside my hand as as I ran along him. When we turned on to many different corners, I still noticed the footsteps getting closer and closer when I halted Akira pulling him back as I looked inside the alley shadows.

"Come out now! if you have any decency at least show yourselves you coward!"  
I saw a group of burly men sneak out of the shadows as counted 2 men in front of me. "Ohhh! look what we have here! looks like somebody has guts to take us on" a man with a lip piercing as his companion with brightly dyed hair came out.  
"Let take him down!" they simultaneous charged at us with a slow attack that i was able to high kick the bright dyed man as Akira gave him a punch that agonizing pain in the cheek.

"AAAAAH That hurts!!!" the both cried as I looked at them with expressionless as while seeing there pained expressions. "Just kidding! get them!" at the tone of his command two men grabbed both of us as the restrained our movements. 

the man with the piercing broke a little capsule with liquid as his eyes bugged out while his veins popped out visibly.  
' That must be Line I can actually smell that they been using that a lot' I thought to myself as I hear Akira pushed onto the wall as he grunted in pain.  
"leave him alone!!" I yelled out as the silver head man laughed at my demand. "Shuddap! your no longer in charge if you don't behave.." he took out a pocket sized knife as he plunged in into Akira side.  
"Aah!!" when he took out the blade from his side he licked the blood from the cold blade.  
I froze as I tried to think of a way to get out of here.   
"hey boss! how about when we take there tags lets play with this one" the brightly dyed haired man grabbed my chin as he looked at me as i resisted the urge to throw up.  
"once I think of it this guy has a pretty face like a girl" he pulled up my bangs in a bundle as I spit in his ugly face. "you little!-boss whats wrong with you? you look a little bit off"  
"gh,gah...GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the silver haired man convulsed horribly on the ground as i looked at him confused out of my mind as I was trying to asses the situation in front of me, as to what was happening in front of my eyes. 'What is happening to him?' I looked back at Akira as he scooted away from the Siver haired man in pure confusion. "Akira...are you?"

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
